


Villainous Affair

by Wordseeker



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, F/M, Hawknath centred, Hurt/Comfort, Nathalie has a problem, Set in Season 3, gabenath, hawknath, this woman is really unlucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordseeker/pseuds/Wordseeker
Summary: Life put a fraud-shaped challenge on the woman surrounded with lies.Or a silver-masked man did it... when he decided to kiss her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 40
Kudos: 118





	1. Whoopsie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sancieewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancieewrites/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hawky does something foolish.

"Are you really sure it's safe?"

"How many times will you ask?"

"Forgive me cautiousness," he rolled his eyes on this answer. "I just don't particarly dream of being seen while on number one public threat's arms, that's all."

Even if Hawkmoth took care of cleaning the area from presumable heroes' patrol, he had to give Nathalie credit for thinking ahead. As usual.

"Kids are busy fighting, and no one else would spot us on rooftops during the night." he reassured her, but ran slightly faster.

Soon after they arrived at the place: a small housetop with a view on the Eiffel Tower. Once she was put on the ground, Nathalie gasped; her sight reached obviously expensive wine bottle standing on the checked blanket, next to simple-designed white lantern. A perfect scenery for a perfect date.

And, of course, for celebrating her birthday almost a week later.

"I still don't think it's worth the risk. We could do this in the mansion or in the lair." she claimed, but the red on her cheeks was giving her away. He stood in front of her and titled his head. "Hawkmoth kept us from celebrating, so Hawkmoth will fix it. And don't tell me the view isn't beautiful."

Fifty minutes, four laughter attacks and one third of the liquor later they found themselves standing by the barriers, eyes set on the famous monument and her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Pretty night, huh?"

"Universe's gift for a pretty woman, I suppose."

She thanked every instance for him not seeing her blushing. "I should slap you for such inappropiate comment, but the mask would cover the mark."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Safety matters are saving my ass, I see..."

Suddenly Nathalie burst out a laugh so intense that she couldn't stand straight on her feet, and she would fall if not for Hawkmoth who grabbed her elbows and helped her. He was staring at her, trying to find a reason for this abrupt attack but failed. His mouth's corners uplifted as he asked, "What's so funny?"

Her petty attempt to answer and explain herself came to naught; Nathalie only laughed harder, also wondering why.

"Alright, alright," Hawkmoth said as he stabilized her so he could observe her eyes. She was only tipsy which soothed his mind. She also calmed down as they were keeping eye contact, laughter became gigge then smile. He couldn't leave her without equal response.

"So... mind telling me what is so funny that you can't stand on your own?" he requested softly.

"This night won't matter tomorrow, you know" she tittered like it was everything but painful truth. "Don't know, I just find it so funny... we're drinking on a fucking roof and in nine hours we are in the office like it never happened."

Easiness in her was amusing to him. And then it hit him, just when his mouth opened to conveniently agree with her.

Nathalie was right; whatever happened here and now, it would go officially unnoticed the very next day. That was the factor that eventually convinced the woman to this ridiculous escapade, and he was aware.

The longer Hawkmoth's gaze remained fixed on his companion's face, the more his blood was boiling under the spandex.

Dangerous mixture, alcohol and lust. Only the real champions wouldn't go with awakening impulse, with pinkish lips like hers in front of them... but if it didn't matter...

Hell with it, he _had_ to try it. So he did.

Hard to tell which one of them caught who in bigger surprise: he when he kissed her, or she when she reciprocated. Nonethless, caring for consequences was far beyond their current abilities...

Suddenly, a flashing light and shutter sound got them back on Earth as they separated quickly.

"What was that?" Nathalie narrowed her eyes in directon she thought the noise was coming from.

Hawkmoth froze. It got him seconds to realize staying there wasn't an option and they should be on their way home by now. Nathalie didn't protest when he picked her up on his arms and started running as fast as he could, not bothering even to check what or who spotted them.

"Where we're going?"

"To your place, of course. I'm taking you home."

Nathalie felt his heart racing at light speed.  
  


"Somebody took a picture, right?" Nathalie was walking back and forth.

Gabriel was sitting by her kitchen table, hands folded on his chin. Normally he would be the one pulling his hair out under pressure, but alcohol seemed to reverse their behaviour. "Nathalie, sit down for a minute."

Sitting down wasn't an option. "The patrol. It was the night patrol... but why didn't they confront us?" she pressed her lips together. "Fuck, my head hurts..."

"So sit down for gosh sake. I won't hear you refusing."

Sighting deep, she took the place next to him. "What?" she spotted him scrutinizing her.

"Go to bed." Gabriel finally let out a sentence. "Distress won't serve you well, especially combined with drinking and tiredness."

"We'll talk tomorrow then?"

"Of course."

"If it's not too late..."

"It's not. They took a picture in the dark, what could possibly happen because of that?"

Nathalie could barely speak or sit straight, so she definitely wasn't going to analyze this thing right now like she had tried at first. Something worried her, though.

"How are you going to go home?"

"Just like that? Nathalie, I'm not as drunk as you." he answered in the most airy tone she could hear from him. "Nooroo, dark wings rise..."

The entire way home his mind was working its hardest, trying to come up with every possible explanation and assess chances of getting exposed in any way. Of course, the booze in his blood didn't let him to, but the unease was present in him. This case wouldn't be as easy as he would want it to be...

Nathalie found out about it the second she checked the news in the morning. All parisan press media were drowned in articles about 'latest Hawkmoth's rendezvous', every single one with one damn photograph attached. The picture was showing the infamous villain kissing a woman no other than her and even if her face wasn't visible, the red streak on her hair was all too recognizable. She nearly ripped that fucking hair off.

As soon as she stepped in her office and saw her boss, from the look on his face she guessed he had already read the news.

"Thank God you're here." his voice trembled. He had worried his assistant would decide to stay home for safety matters... or that the kids were getting in her hair.

Was he seeing tears in her eyes?...

"Now everyone figured out I'm Mayura, I'm sure! And your identity's on the chopping block too..." her breathing quickened.

Gabriel's eyes were moving rapidly until he finally came closer to her, hesitantly put a hand on her arm which earned him a confused look from her. "The only thing they are asuming is that you're dating Hawkmoth, so please, calm down before I have to perform mouth-to-mouth on you."

He took Nathalie's giggle as a win, even if temporal.

"But... the perspective of whole Paris believing I'm in love with a supervillain is supposed to ease my mind how exactly?"

He didn't get to explain her a plan he had in mind because a doorbell sound reached them. Nathalie took it, anticipating nothing but the worst.

"Yes?"

"Officer Roger Raincomprix, Paris Police Prefecture. Is Nathalie Sancoeur here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second half was kinda rushed, must admit... hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	2. Be a smartass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the strategy is being made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know writing the freaking second chapter took me way too long. I promise the next one will show up sooner than in 4 months ;_____;

"Are you ready, Miss?"

"Yes." Nathalie kept her voice still. Luckily, her experience in deceit would impress quite a few politicians. Right now she had no other choice than to hold on this skill. Whatever they would ask, she _couldn't_ give her and Gabriel away.

_Alright, just be a smartass._

Her eyes wandered after officer Roger who nodded to his co-worker, giving her the sight to switch on a slim, silver dictaphone.

"Name?"

"Nathalie Aaravi Sancoeur. It's a Hindu name." she added after meeting the officer's curious look. They were always curious.

"Age?"

"Thirty four."

"Occupation?"

"Executive assistant of Gabriel Agreste."

"Place of residence?"

"Paris, France."

"Confirm you were lectured that false testimony will be penalised."

"I confirm."

Now that the opening questions were finished and real interrogation could start, Raincomprix put a printed version of picture which had already become a dime a dozen in Parisian Internet.

"Do you confirm the woman appearing on the following photograph to be you?"

"Yes."

There was no point in lying, not with that damn red strand of her. Nathalie got so used to her hairstyle and now it was nearly burning her. She wondered how suspicious a sudden scream would be.

No, probably not worth it. She would scream at home, eventually.

_Hopefully._

"Can you describe the nature of your relationship with Hawkmoth?"

Damn it. Think, woman, think!

"There is none."

This wasn't the most believable statement she could come up with, but good enough to buy her more time, or so she thought.

Roger rose his eyebrows and that was how Nathalie knew; she had to think quicker.

"So you're claiming you kissed a well known terrorist without having any personal connections with him?"

_Let's begin with the fact I have no idea how it happened and never got a chance to think it through, thanks.  
_

"Miss Sancoeur," officer cleared his throat and brought the woman back on Earth. "I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty, but the evidence is concerning..."

"I know." she cut him quickly in shaky voice. What tactics could she use?...

Then it hit her, what Gabriel mentioned before.

They thought she was _in love_ with Hawkmoth. What if this could be turned around on her advantage?

"Hawkmoth visited me a few times before. I don't know why, but he seems obssessed with me. Maybe it has something to do with his emotion-connected abilities." she was lying through her teeth like the best actress in the world, faking subtle concern. "That night he asked me for a 'date', how could I refuse him?"

"So the kiss wasn't consensual?"

 _Fuck._ Roger's questions were getting harder to handle. She felt like stepping on very, very thin ice. Accusing Gabriel of sexual assault would be too much for her. She couldn't do it to him, even if it technically wasn't about him.

"It was... people do unexpected things, alright? I was drunk, celebrating my birthday and it was strange, but consensual."

She wasn't actually lying. It was incredibly strange situation, that kiss. She couldn't even ask him about this now, because she was busy claiming he was infatuated with her. Oh, sweet irony.

"Too bad the heroes were on a patrol with an aspiring journalist on that night." Roger's co-worker couldn't stop herself. "Mind us spilling more details on your just revealed-to-be stalker?"

An hour later Nathalie was back in the mansion. Gabriel almost fell off the stairs when he ran to meet her in the hallway.

"What did they say?!"

"Let me at least take off my coat, alright?" she asked him, her voice tired and upset. Of course, he helped her with the cloth on their way to the dining room.

"So, are they suspecting anything?" the man asked again when they took a seat by the chimney and he gave his assistant a glass of water. Anxiety was filling him the whole morning and the fact he had to answer all the calls and emails about Nathalie _without_ Nathalie didn't help him at all. He lost a few clients but in all honesty, he didn't give a single fuck.

"No, they don't have a clue." Nathalie glanced at him, observing his reaction at her testimony. "They think Hawkmoth has some obsessive crush on me, I didn't tell anyone because he is unpredictable and I kissed him because I was drunk." she told him in one breath.

"And they believed you?!" he yelled, amazed with her story. It was exactly opposite to what he came up with... his breath quickened, but he dropped the glare when he saw the fear on Nathalie's face. "I mean, I wanted to go with you being in a hopeless love with him..."

"What? Listen to yourself, it's a horrible plan!" she mocked him and his glare returned.

"Stop yelling at me!"

"YOU stop yelling at me!" she snapped back.

Ugh, Gabriel could be pain in the ass sometimes. There was no place for his ridiculous ideas, she was pinned to the wall and did better job than him, and he _had to_ admit it. She wasn't going to handle his ego this time.

After some minutes, Gabriel finally acknowledged her right, so she could reveal another important information to him; she was forbidden from leaving Paris and she was going to have the bugging done next week. The police decided to rely on possible trust the villain could bless her with and maybe reveal his identity. They also wanted to make sure Nathalie wasn't lying during the interrogation. This meant Nathalie couldn't take an active part in Hawkmoth's schemes as Mayura or even discuss his plans with him.

The strategy was simple: beware the words and wait until the cops would see the meaninglessness of keeping Nathalie on bugging.

What could possibly go wrong?


	3. Unwanted visitor(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Nathalie's privacy is being disturbed several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you've been waiting since February, I knoooow and believe me I wanted to finish this chapter earlier but I am a human disaster who only now started awaited vacations~

The first week was terrible.

It started with the police evaluation on Monday. Dear Lord, fuckers couldn't even find their own station sometimes but still managed to basically trap Nathalie in her own apartament.

Well, she wasn't technically trapped; she only had bugging on her while her phone and mailbox were on trapping.

Fucking. Sweet.

 _Alright. It's only gonna last a few weeks_ , she was telling herself, watching officers invading her household. As if her face presented with titles like 'Lady Hawkmoth?' and 'Randevouz with terrorist!' on every single magazine sold in Paris wasn't enough.

"We're so sorry to do this, but if this is how we can track Hawkmoth down, we will use it." Roger assured her firmly, although his speaking was a bit too sloppy for her to take him seriously.

"I understand." Nathalie nodded, scorning him in her head. Hawkmoth outsmarted them long ago and with her he had solid chances to defeat the superheroes. That is, when she will be able to serve him help as Mayura again. "I still don't think I can do much for this case..." she used her 'upset citizen' voice she trained the past couple days. It worked, because the officer sent her sympathetic smile.

"I can imagine it's not a comfort for you, ma'am. Just cooperate with us and this will end soon. If you really don't know Hawkmoth like you testified, you'll be free."

Oh, how much she wanted to believe him.

"Thank you."

Two minutes later they were finally out and Nathalie couldn't have been more relieved. She leaned on the front door, sighing deeply. Pretenting a regular citizen was more tiring than she thought, and it was only the beginning. And the biggest irony was, it all was happening because of something she was dreaming of for so long before.

That damn kiss.

The kiss she couldn't confront Gabriel about. But Hawkmoth couldn't explain it to her properly enough without revealing his identity in the meantime. Asking him could be funny, though... 

Funny and risky, which was a no.

The heroes' visit seemed to her worse than that dumb officers.

They appeared at her balcony the day after. She was peacefully washing the dishes after dinner, one of Madonna's hits filing her ears when she kind of heard a numb knock from behind the glass door. She never knew how to name this odd feeling when you hear something, but you really don't. She turned around, expecting to see her 'admirer', but her eyes widened at the image of Ladybug and Cat Noir. She left the dishes and went to let them in, trying to forget the few times she had kicked Cat's ass and wore the 'regular citizen' mask.

"We're sorry to disturb you, ma'am," red-suited girl started, politely yet warily. "But we have to-"

"Find out who Hawkmoth is," Nathalie let herself finish with subtle frustration in her tone. "I suppose the police didn't share my interrogation with you?"

"They did," the boy shrugged his arms. "but the case is so hissterical that it has to be done by professionals!"

"Cat! They can hear us." Ladybug upbraided her partner for his easiness, which Nathalie smirked at.

"Anyway," the girl returned to her. "It's just a bit strange to kiss a supervillain... don't you think?" she crossed her arms, glaring at the woman.

"Easy, Bugaboo"

"Don't call me-"

"We're only here to make sure you aren't as furr-miliar with that monster as the photograph made by Alya leads us to believe." he quickly said, his eyes and tone more playful but also more trustful than Ladybug's. For a second, Nathalie wondered why.

Well, Cat Noir always seemed so naive. And listening him made her imagine the hero and Hawkmoth battlening with the use of puns, because they were - unfortunately - equal fans of them.

"Are puns your only way to communicate with people?" she immediately bit her tongue.

"Purrhaps, why?"

Oh, for god's sake.

"Enough puns, I wanna hear about that kiss." Ladybug demanded. Now Nathalie was the one with crossed arms. She had to maintain her role, of course, but the kids were getting on her nerves already...

"How little you know about life..." she murmured. This one cursed kiss and she was treated like a criminal. What has she, Nathalie Sancoeur, done to them? Nothing! And they were maybe fifteen in not younger! She shouldn't be listening to their bullshit.

"I'm sorry?" the girl exhaled.

"He kissed me, not the other way around. Stop looking at me like I was a murderer and grow up..." she snapped at them and immediately regretted it. It didn't fit her role at all...

Damnit! What was that?! She was ready to give everything up when, out of sudden, she noticed their concerned looks. Oh yes, they were still kids... Ladybug was only observing but Cat Noir made a few steps towards her.

"We know it's not easy for you. It is just so unsual..." his eyes went down-left, almost like he was disappointed? No, he was probably just wondering how to approach her. "We won't push you. Just please, contact us if anything happens."

"Uhm... al- alright. I'm sorry, you're only doing your job." Nathalie admitted, faking the respect but not the remorse. She couldn't let herself show such outbursts, no way. She had been hiding them for years, so it shouldn't be that hard. She just had to remember who she was supposed to be now.

A high-pitched sound from the girl's yoyo and the boy's stick went off.

"Speaking of job, looks like your lover is causing another mew-sery."

The heroes waved to her and turned around to leave.

"He's not mine-"

"Bug out!"

"... lover."

But the most surprising visit was - paradoxically - the one she expected.

Another day later Nathalie came back home at eight. Tired of watching her mouth, but also tired of her job she dreamt about nothing else than a long, hell-hot shower. She still had troubles taking bugging off and putting it on, but she hoped the skill won't be necessary in the future anyway. The hour spent in the bathroom felt so short... too short to relax and forget about Gabriel yelling at her for someone else's screwed up paperwork. She hated disappointing him, but she hated injustice in the office much more. Well, at some moments she hated her whole life. 

Seeing the purple-dressed man sitting on her couch was definitely one of those moments.

"Long time, no see." he spoke when Nathalie stood behind him.

"Good evening... _Hawkmoth"._

She didn't even have to play confused. According to their plan, he would speak with her while transformed at the end of the week and her boss was the last person she would expect to change plans without her knowledge. "Care to tell me what are you doing in my apartament?"

"Sit with me and you'll find out."

One thing she had to admit - Hawkmoth knew how to be incredibly smooth. She wasn't used to taking orders from him (or from anyone) in her habitation and probably this is why she felt intrigued, like his identity really was a mystery to her. She did as he said.

"So, are you here to worsen my agon with law?" she couldn't stop herself with the sarcastic tone, as it seemed to be all that was left for her. Afterall, they should be as natural as possible.

"Eloquent as always," he leaned against the couch. "but no, I'm here for some company."

"Huh."

Nathalie truly had no idea what answer to give him, so she prayed the silence was appropriate enough. She was too tired... so, she only stared at Hawkmoth, lost and with discomfort on her face. At last, he was the only visitor she could be honest with, even if only non-verbally. She felt drops on her body from her still wet hair.

She knew he was sensing her trouble right now, and in all honesty, he didn't look any better. If she knew him, he felt guilty for putting them in this awkward situation, in danger of their secret slipping out, and probably even for the kiss itself. But she couldn't ask him about it. She couldn't ask neither of them. Hawkmoth won't be honest and Gabriel didn't kiss her at all. It was too much...

But no, she can't cry. Not right now! Not in front of him...

Breathe in, breathe out.

She finally came up with response.

"I'm not too good of a company right now." her eyes were wandering around the room before looking at Hawkmoth again.

"I see." he admited. He searched in pocket of his costume for something, until he pulled out a folded piece of paper. Nathalie was about to ask about it when he put his finger on her lips and slowly put the paper on her coffee table. With heavy chest, she was observing his moves as he was standing up and spitting some villain bullshit out of his mouth, for the sole purpose of this ridiculous game they were caught in.

"I guess you intent to visit me more often, don't you?" she provoked him when he was at the balcony door.

She knew the answer perfectly, but they had to give the police a plausible explanation in case they would find Nathalie not surprised enough with Hawkmoth's future visits. What she didn't know, was that her boss has planned how to always keep her a bit surprised.

"Yes, but don't expect me to give you a schedule." this mocking response was the last she heard from him before he jumped off the terrace and disappeared between the buildings. She wondered if he was taking joy in it.

Nathalie returned to her living room. She still had that piece of paper from him to read, so she made herself comfortable on the couch, took the paper, unfolded it and saw... a letter? Smart move, she admited in her head.

_I'm sorry for showing up today and not on Friday, but ~~you know~~ you see - I'm sure you were surprised and we want the police to believe you don't cooperate with Hawkmoth, right? This is really a challenge... you know so well that Hawkmoth is only a mask, acting to make things easier. I've been acting in front of everyone for so long, now I have to keep doing it in front of you. ~~I can do this.~~ Paper letters are the safest option of communication for us right now, so if you have anything important to tell me that you can't say out loud - write a letter and give it to me in the office. Stay strong ~~as you are, my~~ Nathalie. I'm ~~sure~~ positive this won't last for long.  
_

_PS. Adrien keeps asking ~~about the incident~~ what's going on. I tried to share Gabriel's point of view, reassure him you're fine, but it doesn't satisfy him. He probably needs to hear it from you. Please, I want him to feel safe._

She had to give Gabriel credit for his reasoning this time. Letters were safe and convenient. Actually, she would write him a couple of words even right now...


End file.
